Outtakes for UAWE
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: Conversations, secrets, feelings that didn't make it into the story. Plus clues about who sent the books!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Outtakes for UAWE.

It is important to read that story to understand the characters.

I will put the corresponding chapter at the top of the heading. For expamle the first outtake is a continuation of the converstation between Dumbledore and McGonagall that takes place in the fourth chapter.

Backgrounds, secrets, information will all be found here. These are not bloopers or inconsquential bits. This information is important I just couldn't find a place to put them in the story or it ruined the flow of the story.

Have multiple converstaions planned, will post as the corresponding chapter is posted!


	2. Dumbledore's explanation

First outtake, a part of Uawe that didn't really fit in UAWE. Will offset some of the Dumbledore bashing! Don't own the characters!

* * *

Set after Fourth chapter of UAWE

Minivera McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her friend and mentor to open the door. She had plenty of questions that still needed to be answered and she had no plans on leaving the old coot alone until she had satisfactory answers.

She sighed as doubt curdled her stomach, a feeling she resolutely pushed away. Albus Dumbledore had been in her life for more than fifty years and she bloody well was not falling for the act he put on for everyone else. She knew he often had five reasons for every action he took. There was more to this story than he was letting on. She raised her hand to tap impatiently on his door again.

"Minivera my dear, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled genially as he opened the door.

She huffed as she took in his appearance. "Honestly Albus how can you sleep at a time like this?" She snapped indicating the vibrant read and purple night shirt the man wore.

He gave a slight sigh as she strode past him into the room. "I was not sleeping. I merely find I'm more comfortable like this." He wiggled his toes in the furry lime green socks he had donned. "I take it you have something on your mind?"

"Did you really not read Arabella's reports?" She demanded, hands on hips as she stared him down.

He pursed his lips before answering, weighing the consequences of keeping his secrets versus's the scottish lady's impressive temper. "I did indeed read them, only Arabella was not there to watch over Harry but to watch for Death eaters."

"But surely she said something, gave some indication that the boy was not treated well." She insisted.

"I asked her not to mention anything of the sort." He answered as he arranged himself in a chair. "Tea?"

"Not now Albus!" She snapped, glaring at him fiercely. "Why in Merlin's name would you have her hide that fact?"

"Because I needed some kind of report to pass along to the ministry and I could not have the ministry knowing the child was being mistreated." He answered simply as he sipped at his own over sweet concoction.

"You're talking in riddles again old man." She sighed as she sank into her own chair. "If you knew he was being mistreated why not removed him from their care yourself. I'm sure there were plenty of wizarding families that would have taken him and treated him well."

"I'm sure there were." He murmured. "But blood wards aside there was only one family who had legal right to him."

"Harry has no magical relations save his godfather." She protested once more confused.

"That is not precisely true. Harry actually has quite a large family, unfortunately all on the wrong side of the war." He answered wearily. "If I'm not mistaken James Potter's grandmother was a Black."

"Oh dear." The older woman murmured, reaching for the teapot.

"Indeed and through marriage he would be related to the Malfoys, the Lestranges and I believe Nott and Rosier. However due to inprisionment and disownment Narcissa Malfoy has the strongest claim at this time."

"Have they tried for custody then?" She asked.

"Every year since that fateful October night." He replied with a sigh. "With Lucius's connections they have quite a strong case. I have only been able to hold them off due to the fact that Petunia is a closer blood relation. Should it get out that they even looked at him wrong and Narcissa would have no trouble getting custody of him."

She slumped in her chair. "And you're suggesting some abuse is better than torture and death."

"Or worse, they could turn him into the next dark lord." He murmured back. "The best case scenario would be for Sirius to be cleared and reinduct Andromeda Tonks back into the Family. She would be the perfect choice as guardian and as the older Black sister she would have more right to the boy."

Minivera looked up in shock. "You do not want Sirius to have custody?"

Dumbledore gave a half smile. "I do believe Harry is reckless enough as it is. Sirius would no doubt only encourage that trait."

They set in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. "Albus, these books, they can't be healthy."

"Indeed they are not." He agreed, lost in his own thoughts.

"The violation of young Potter's privacy if nothing else." She continued. "And the anger directed at you, no doubt that will only worsen."

"I'm afraid that is the purpose of these books." She was shocked at the hurt in his eyes. "I've done my best to lead the wizarding world to a better place but I'm afraid these books will not show me in a good way. What better way to destroy the Light's effort than to cause distention in its ranks."

"You don't think they're from the future." She realized.

"No." He answered somberly. "Time travel has been a much researched and debated subject by the Department of Mysteries. For there not only to have been such a breakthrough but for the Department of Mysteries to actually allow such a future changing event to take place...its inconceivable.

She stared at him in horror. "Then what is this?" She asked faintly.

"Dark Magic I'm afraid. A Black judging by the effects of the house."

"The house?" She whispered looking around her suspiciously.

He nodded, reaching into his pocket for a calming lemon drop. "Only someone able to control the wards would be able to suspend our magic as it has, something that has me feeling more vulnerable than I have felt in many years." He admitted.

"That's how it has stopped time." She said, bringing up one of the points that had confused her at the time.

"I don't think its stopped time so much as the house has transported us to a dimension of sorts where time does not exist. I have no doubt it will return us to the exact moment we opened that book." He sighed. "Black family magic."

"Surely you don't suspect Sirius?" She exclaimed, looking disbelieving.

"No, but perhaps it would be better to keep an eye on him just the same."

* * *

Don't you think it would be easier on everyone if dumbles just told the truth? There would be less chance of him getting discredited if he just explained himself.

Who is this mysterious Black? Are the books really from the future? How are the fifth sixth and seventh books explained if they aren't


	3. Ron's in Trouble

Outtake 2-Ron's in trouble

Takes place between chapter 19 and 20 of UAWE.

Warning there is spanking in this chapter. Arthur's taking Ron to task for going through the trapdoor. The spanking is at the end and there's a lot of good points between the beginning and there.

* * *

"Ron, are you asleep yet?" Arthur asked softly, poking his head into the boys room.

"No Dad." Ron answered as he swallowed hard. He'd known one of his parents would be coming for him, though he was a little shocked that it was his father.

"Good. I was hoping we could talk." The man spoke as he opened the door wider.

"In here?" The teen squeaked as he looked around. He could hear Neville's soft snores and knew Harry was off in his own world, but he didn't think either would last past the first smack.

Arthur gave a slight chuckle. "No, the first floor drawing room will work just fine." He said, motioning for the teen to follow him.

Head down and feet dragging Ron didn't register passing anyone until a hand grabbed his shoulder. Startled he looked up into Bill's eyes.

"Don't give him any trouble over this Ron." The older brother cautioned, bringing a bright blush to his younger brother's face. "You know how much he hates coming down on any of us."

"I know." Ron mumbled hanging his head. He'd seen his father crying after having to wallop the twins once.

"And it's not like you don't deserve it." Bill continued, giving the shoulder he gripped a little shake. "If he wasn't doing this I probably would."

Shocked the teen turned to stare after is older brother until his father's voice called for him from below.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he clattered down the stairs.

"Come on son, lets get this over with." Arthur sighed as he indicated the open doorway.

Ron crept through, his hands instinctively reaching back to cover his bum as he passed his father. His mum preferred to start walloping the moment she could. He glanced nervously at his father, not quite sure what to expect.

Arthur couldn't help the slight grin as he noticed his son's posture. "Sit Ron. I want to talk to you before we get to your punishment." He could tell from the kid's face that he didn't know whether to be happy about that or not.

"Couldn't we just get it over with?" Ron asked, disliking the thought of having to wait for the coming walloping.

"We could." Arthur answered as he settled onto a chair. "But then you risk further punishment if I feel like you didn't understand everything." He pointed out.

"Ah no, talkings good, lets talk." He hurried to say.

The weary father leveled his son with a serious look. "You know Ron that the only reason I ever see fit to punish you or your brothers or sister is when you do something to hurt yourself or one of the others. So you know we're in here because of what we read tonight. Of how you risked your life for an adventure, risked you life for some ridiculous artifact that had nothing to do with you!"

Ron winced as his father's voice rose. "But Dad, this happened four years ago. I've learned a lot between then and now." He protested feebly.

"And if you'd told us what happened at the time it would have been dealt with four years ago. But you didn't and that 's almost as bad as lying about it." He pointed out causing his son to wince. "And from what I know about the last couple years you've learned nothing."

"But I thought you knew, that McGonagall would have told you." He was quick to respond, ignoring the last remark. "That it was okay because I was helping Harry."

"Yes McGonagall should have told us. That's why I'm not taking you to task for not telling us." He sighed, pushing his anger at the professor away for now. He looked sternly his his squirming son. "But I will never be okay with you being in danger!" He waited until the teen nodded. "As for helping Harry, you have to realize that you didn't, not really."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "But I had to go with him. I wasn't going to let him go alone."

"Of course not. And I'm proud of your loyalty." Arthur was quick to say. "But don't you think you might have been a better friend if you'd tried to talk him out of going instead?"

The teen floundered a bit at that. He had to admit it'd never crossed his mind not to go, or that harry shouldn't go either. "But you heard Dad, no one was listening to us."

Arthur held up a hand, his expression growing sterner. "McGonagall didn't listen to you. You didn't try anyone else. Not Hagrid, not Snape, not any of the other professors."

The teen opened his mouth to protest before closing it with a snap and letting his shoulder slump. He'd never thought of it like that.

Arthur put an arm around his son. "I know Harry can be very persuasive. But I also heard how excited you were for the adventure, how at times you egged him on, how not even getting trapped by the devil's snare deterred you. That's what's got you in so much trouble."

"I still couldn't have stopped him." Ron mumbled thickly. He knew his father was right. He hadn't cared anything for the stone or stopping Voldemort. He'd been excited to go have an adventure, one his brothers hadn't already done.

"Probably not." Arthur sighed again. "But how much of a difference would it have made if you'd wrote to your mother and I when you found that monstrous dog, or when you realized what was being held in the school?"

He let his arm slide away. "I'm disappointed in you Ron. You grew up in a loving home where you were taught to value your life. You don't have the excuse that Harry does. You have family that cares for you, that loves you, that would be heartbroken if something happened to you. Why didn't you come to us?"

Ron felt his face heat with shame. "I didn't want to seem like a baby." He mumbled. "Only babies write home over every little thing."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, almost getting eaten by a cerebus or smashed by a troll are not little things." Arthur snapped.

The red headed boy covered his face as he sank further into the couch cushions. "Fred and George would have thought so."

"So grave injury and death are preferable to a little teasing." His father asked as he was pulled against the man's warm body. "Besides I think they would have surprised you. You saw how worried they were tonight."

"Yeah, that was weird." Ron mumbled, taking the rare opportunity to snuggle in his father's arms. Something he would never do in front of any of his brothers.

"And if you were so worried about contacting your mother and I, then why not Bill or Charlie? The would have certainly helped you." Arthur continued when the teen shrugged. "You didn't mind writing to Charlie about Hagrid's dragon."

Ron shook his head. "That was Harry. If he hadn't brought him up first I wouldn't have." He could feel his father's questioning look and shrugged again. "I didn't want to bother them."

"I think the would be hurt to know you feel that way." Arthur said sadly. Ron nodded as he remembered everything his older brothers had done for him in the last couple of days.

"Well then." Arthur sighed as he sat up. "I think we have one more thing to do before we go up to bed." He patted his lap. "Come here son."

"But dad..." The teen whinged before he could help himself. He gulped as he remembered his older brother's words. "Your wounds." He said suddenly, stopping as he remembered his father's recent hospitalization.

"Will be fine." Arthur assured him, pulling a small paddle out of his pocket. "I've got enough strength to give you a good walloping."

Ron groaned as he bent over his father's knee. That really hadn't sounded promising. He sucked in a breath as he felt is pajama bottoms pulled down. "Dad, what if someone comes in?" He asked, squirming in desperation.

"The door's locked Ronnie and everyone's in bed." His father assured him, raising the paddle and bringing it down in rapid fire succession. He didn't feel the need to talk during a spanking, he knew from experience the one being punished wasn't able to comprehend anything being said while their bums were being paddled.

The teen didn't even attempt to hold in his cries, yelping with every swat. Arthur was methodical with his smacks, moving in a pattern that covered every inch of the bottom in front of him, along with a good portion of the upper thighs. He didn't often spank his children but when he did it was for something serious and he set out to make sure they learned their lesson.

Ron's bottom was rapidly turning a dark red when he stopped, the paddle tossed aside as he rubbed his son's shaking back. "All done Ronnie. All done."

It was several minutes before the teen attempted to move, sliding off in an undignified heap where uncaring about his undressed state he rubbed furiously at his burning bottom.

Arthur gave his son some time before he pulled him up and righted his pajama bottoms and pulling him into a tight hug.

"M'Sorry Dad." Ron sniffed as he leaned against his father.

Arthur smiled sadly as he rocked his youngest son. "I know you are. Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again. Come to us first. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"From here on out, no more danger." The teen promised before giving a wide yawn.

"Come one son, I think it's time for bed."


	4. Emmeline's Confession

Conversation between Emmeline and Neville, Occurs during Chapter 20, hence why Harry, Sirius and Remus are absent.

* * *

"Hello Neville, how are you doing?"

The round faced boy looked up from his cereal to blink at the stately witch smiling down at him. "I dunno, okay I guess." he mumbled, hastily swallowing what was in his mouth.

"It must be very weird, all of this." Emmeline prompted, sliding into the chair next to him.

He nodded emphatically. "Gran got a letter and the next thing I know she's apparating me to London and saying Dumbledore was going to take me somewhere safe for the hols. She looked really upset."

She raised her eyebrows at the new information. "Your Gran didn't leave you there alone did she?" She asked suspiciously.

He gave a disbelieving snort. "She doesn't trust me to tie my shoes much less leave me alone in the middle of London." He said somewhat bitterly. "She waited until Dumbledore appeared. Mr. Lovegood stayed also."

"That's good then." She mused as she lapsed in thought.

Neville twisted his fork around as he gathered his courage. "Why do you stick up for me so much?" He blurted out, turning a deep red when she looked at him in surprise.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked smiling down at him. "It's certainly not right the way Severus treats you."

He shrugged the words off with a jerk of his shoulders. "But um you've done other things like praise me and stuff."

"Well shouldn't you have someone here to do that for you?" She asked her expression turning sad. "Harry has Remus and Sirius, the Weasleys have their parents. Hermione has almost everyone praising her. Honestly that girl needs a reality check before her head gets too big." She blushed as she realized what'd she'd said.

Neville smiled shyly. "It's just I don't really know you so I don't understand why..." He trailed off with a shrug.

His words caused her to look down. "That's my fault." She gave a long sigh before giving him a considering look. "I'm sure your Gran has filled your head with all kinds of information about your father."

Neville nodded seriously, his nervous hands shredding a piece of toast. "I know he was a Gryffindor and super smart. Gran wanted him to work in the ministry, even be minister one day with with the war he felt like he needed to be an auror, and he was really good at it, won a bunch of metals and stuff." He rushed out, before blinking in shock.

Kingsley smiled at him from across the table. "He was an excellent auror. We started together and were partners until your mum joined. Those two though, they were unstoppable. Your mum won a bunch of metals too."

"Really?" He asked his eyes shining. "Gran never mentioned that."

Emmeline's lips thinned. "Your Gran never cared much for your mum. Blamed her I think for Frank joining the war effort in the first place. But really your dad's sense of justice was just too big to let him sit by and do nothing."

Neville cocked his head. "You sound like you knew them pretty well."

"I did." She smiled sadly. "The lone Ravenclaw among the Gryffindors. It's was Lily's idea first. Harry's mum never had a problem with house lines. She, your mum and Marlene were often at odds with the newly formed marauders. Lily pointed out that there was four of them and only three girls, so they needed a fourth. I don't know how but somehow I became that fourth."

"There were others we hung out with of course, your father and Kingsley among others," She explained as her eyes slid down the table to the potions master. "Kingsley was a Ravenclaw like me but he and your father got on smashingly." She smiled as several of the younger generation at the table turned to gape at the dark skinned man.

"So it was girls vs guys?" Tonks asked eyes glittering as she followed the conversation.

Emmeline nodded. "At first, then it was girls with the guys. Lily and James, Sirius and Marlene. Alice and I were both with boys that had already graduated so we hung out with Remus and Peter. Remus was too shy to go out with anyone and Peter, well he was Peter."

Tonks snorted. "Remus shy? Anyway didn't you and Sirius go out?"

Emmeline couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Sirius went out with every girl in that school until Marlene eventually agreed to date him. We had a thing, but agreed that we were much better off as friends, fought like sibling we did."

"What was my mum like?" Neville asked quietly bringing her attention back to him.

"Alice was a lot like Sirius, well like he used to be anyway." She answered sadly. "So full of life, never sitting still. Why walk when you can run, she used to say all the time. It always amazed me that she got on so well with quiet studious Frank but he was able to calm her down."

"Was she as smart as Gran says my dad was?" He asked hesitantly. He could see Snape curl his lip further down the table.

"She was smart though you wouldn't know it from her grades. She was always forgetting something, her books, her notes, what time we agreed to meet in the library. Used to drive me mad. But when it was important she'd remember. And after Frank joined the aurors she realized she needed to kick it in gear if she wanted to join him."

"Did you marry your man, the older guy you were with?" Tonks asked rolling her eyes at the admonishing looks she received from Molly and Mcgonagall. "What you know you want to know as much as I do."

Emmeline smiled sadly as her gaze darted across the table. "No the war ended up pulling us apart. We weren't on different sides but we had different ideals I guess and then tragedy struck and I went away, retreated into my shell and ignored everything around me."

"I'm sorry." Neville said patting her arm.

"No Neville, its I'm who's sorry." She said turning to face him fully. "We had a pact, us four girls. To be godmother's to each other children. Alice was Harry's." She smiled at his widening eyes. "Marlene was yours." She looked down briefly. "I would be godmother to Marlene's child, that child needed at least one sensible adult in its life with Sirius as a father, and Lily would be godmother to mine."

"But Marlene never had a child right?" Tonks questioned , her eyes wide at the thought of Sirius having a child, other than Harry that was.

Emmeline shook her head. "She was killed right before the boys first birthday. She had said she had news but I think it was that Sirius had finally proposed rather than pregnancy."

She took a deep breath. "Anyway it was understood that if one of us couldn't be there then the rest of us would fill in." She explained.

"You're the only one left." Tonks realized sadly.

"Six months and everyone was gone, Marlene, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Alice and Frank. Just Remus and me left and we both retreated. I immersed my self in work and shut everything else out."

"She works in the Department of experimental Charms," Kingsley explained seeing the questioning look in the boy's eyes. "And it was completely understandable." He told her, a bite in his voice.

She shot him a heated look. "There were two children that I had promised to look after! I had no right to ignore them like I did." She turned to the wide eyed teen next to her. "I'm sorry Nev. I should have been there to help you grow up. Your Gran wasn't the best person to be raising you."

"It's okay." He mumbled, his face reddening under all the attention.

"No, its not, but I'm hoping you'll let me start making up for it."

He nodded dumbly, ducking his head to hide the pleased smile. "I'd like that I think. But what about Harry?"

"You godbrother," She started, grinning when his smile grew wider at the words, "Has enough on his plate with Sirius I think. I do want to get to know him but I don't want to overwhelm him either."

"Now finish eating and I'll tell you about the time your mum caused all the house elves to revolt for an entire weekend!"


End file.
